custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Journal of Vrail
As recorded by Vrail... Entry 1 I've decided to use this... thing... to record all events of my daily life as a Matoran. Hopefully, I could use this as a way of telling other Matoran my life styles and compare them with theirs; or just something I could use to look back on of past experiences. I'm able to record this by plunging the tip of my spear in some native berries I found. I guess I should begin with how I found what I now know, thanks to another Le-Matoran, is called a Bock... ''I was walking along the beach around the Cove of Plaious, named after an older Toa of Water, with my friend, Mezuah, when we spotted a gleaming, round object bobbing in the water. Since he was a '''Ta'-Matoran and I had a bad experience once with water, we waited. We laid back on the sand, my Miru and his Jotar shinning in the sun beating down on us. Eventually, our friend Niali walked up to us. "What are you two doing?" she asked. ''"Look out yonder," Mezuah told her. I could tell that she saw it by the expression on her face. ''"So you two are just gonna wait here for it?" ''"That's the plan," I told her. She sighed, then started running toward the water. She jumped in, doing a mid-air somersault, then swam toward the object at full speed. She grabbed it, then swam back to us. She walked out of the sea, drenched in the water she was so accustomed to and handed it to me. ''"It has your name on it... I don't know why, but this is really kinda creepy." Sure enough, I looked at it and it said: VRAIL I rubbed my hand across my name on the silver sphere. Suddenly, it opened, and the Bock was inside. I took it out, and discovered I could use it as a Wall of History, in compact-form. Entry 2 I almost forgot about this entry. I remembered to add it because of Mezuah telling our friend, Laozuk, about it. Laozuk, like me, has a Miru and is a Le-Matoran, which makes us twins, I guess. Well, to get on subject, something interesting happened today: The Turaga told stories. ''Yes, story-telling was a time most waited for by us. The story today was different, though. It wasn't about past battles or the founding of our island. No, it was about their sacrificing of Toa Energy; how they transformed into Turaga. Naturally, the air had a sadness when they prepared their story. I will try to word it as best as I can: "Long ago, before any of you dominated this island, my sister and I were Toa; great warriors and protectors of Mata-Nui. When we fulfilled our destiny of populating this island, we... couldn't be Toa any longer. It was our time to retire. So, we went to the rocky beach of Jaa-Houir and collected 6 perfect stones. Right in shape, right in size. We then built this very stone table and sacrificed our energies into the stones. And so, we scattered the stones across this island, hoping that the destined Matoran would find them and become the new defenders of this island." Naturally, it was Tacoza that perked up with a question: "Does that mean that they're still on the island?" ''"Yes, said Turaga Kulia, "the stones are still out there. But be warned: we have hidden them in traps, guarded by protectors, as well as even hiding them in plain sight." ''"Could you maybe... hint us on the location of one of them?" ''"No, Tacoza. It is for destiny to decide who finds them or not. If fate smiles upon you then you will find one." A grin slowly creped over Tacoza's face. I watched him turn and run towards Ta-Ouir. ''"Ugh... Tacoza's crazy," Uratii had thought out loud. ''As the Turaga dismissed us, I thought to myself about the life of a Toa; I thought of the adventure, the glory, and respect from Matoran. On the other hand, I looked at the sacrifices, battles, even death. I concluded that being a Toa wasn't all it's cracked up to be. Maybe... I was to be the odd-Matoran out; the one that '''didn't' wish to be a Toa. I climbed up on my bed and took a quick nap, not realizing what I would see. I had a... dream, or a vision, of some sort. I can only recall so much:'' 'Six large stones stood together in a circle. Suddenly, one of the stones moved away from the group, turning a deep black color. It began launching black lightning from it, striking down two of the stones. Finally, the remaining three stones released combined white lightning that shattered the black stone into fragments. Then, one of the large stones fell back, and from it sprang one medium-sized stone and six bright, small stones. Six dull stones approached them and then...' That's the point where I woke up. I got out of bed and walked out of my hut and saw Mezuah telling Laozuk about the Bock. I promptly returned inside to write this entry. As I am doing so, I still ponder what that vision could mean... '' Entry 3 ''Naturally, I was to see Tacoza out in the Kipora Plains, searching around. ''"Looking for a stone?" I asked him, sarcastically. ''"I dunno... I mean, I want to be a Toa '''sooo' bad! But I just can't find a stone..." Tacoza sulked, then turned and walked toward Ta-Ouir. "Cheer up," I told him, "maybe you're not destined to become a Toa yet. Who knows? Maybe the soon-to-be Toa from this island will make you a Toa." ''"Maybe..." ''***** ''After I had stopped by Ta-Ouir to say hello to Mezuah, I decided to get some flowers for Niali, so naturally I headed towards Ota-Ouir. My journey would require a trek through the Kipora Plains (ugh... again...) and to the northeast. The Kipora Plains are widely known for the Kipora - small, bird-like Rahi that are abundant in the Kipora Plains. However, Rheliphax, a beetle-like Rahi known for their aggressive hunting style, also live there. ''Once I made it through the Kipora Plains, I headed toward Ota-Ouir. That's when things got interesting. A rogue Rheliphax stampeded toward me, ready to crush me in its pincers. I was able to jump out of the way in time and to hide between a rocky outcrop from it until it went away. Before it left, I took note of a black and gold aura around its head, wondering what it could mean. ''When I finally made it to Ota-Ouir, I asked Aoupar for a nice bouquet of blue flowers. She did so, and I paid her the 7 teriks. I was barely into Ga-Ouir when I saw people shouting and running, talking about those dreaded stone the Turaga brought up yesterday. making my way through the crowd, I spotted the center of the attention: Niali. I was able to maneuver through the matoran enough to talk to her. ''"I see you found a stone, huh?" I asked. ''"Yeah. Remember when you found the Book in the Cove of Plaious? Well, I found this stone sticking out of the sand! Weird, huh?" ''"Sure..." I was about to give her the flowers when I was pushed aside by a mob of Matoran wanting to see the stone. Finally, I had had enough excitement for one day. I returned to my small hut in Le-Ouir and threw the flowers on the ground, mainly because I was so distant from my friend and the fact that I referred to the Book as a 'Bock'. Maybe tomorrow will be better. '' Entry 4 ''Today was '''not' better; no, not at all. The stones were still the talk of the island, everyone gathering up shovels and ropes, hoping that they would be the six lucky Matoran to find them. I needed to get away from it all so I headed toward Ko-Ouir, The Icy Palace. The Ko-Matoran that lived there were a quiet bunch, spending more time studying than anything else. Most of them stayed there instead of traversing the island like some of the inhabitants, mainly the mappers. On my way there, I came across a cavern. Not just any cavern, no. This one looked like a Matoran settlement. I wondered to myself why a hut would be out in the middle of nowhere, so I went in. Inside, I noticed a lonely Fe-Matoran, in some sort of trance, wearing a darkened Pakari, and hovering in the air. "Umm... Hello?" He opened one eye and glanced toward me. ''"Can I help you?" ''"I was... just on my way to Ko-Ouir and stopped..." I let my sentence trail off. The Matoran slowly fell to the ground and stood up. ''"Curiosity killed the Muaka. My name's Tepamn." ''"Umm... mines..." ''"Vrail?" ''"Yes! How did you...?" ''"Meditation is a powerful thing. I've seen many things, visions of the past, present..." ''"What about the future?" I asked. ''"I don't really get future '''visions', more like future feelings. Like the feeling I got this morning to walk out here and meditate. A while ago I found..." He pulled a round, oh-so-familiar object out of a box, "this stone." Feeling kind of awkward, I said goodbye and turned to leave. ''"You can't escape destiny, you know," he said behind me. ''I left to go sleep on a rocky outcrop and to ponder what exactly he meant. '' Entry 5 ''I finally made it through Shekair Pass today. Ko-Ouir was just on the horizon when I saw something. Not a Rahi or Matoran, no. It was a cave, the entrance being encased in ice. Luckily, I brought a heatstone along with me. I held the heatstone up to the ice and watched it slowly melt. I entered the cave with an empty courage. I walked for what seemed like and hour when I saw a light ahead, Having hope, I ran toward it. Instead of it being bright sunlight, it was a dome-shaped cavern, illuminated with lightstones placed around it in a ceremonial fashion. There was one odd thing that was brought to my attention: there were more Books. The only Book that I knew was the one I'm writing in now. I searched though the cavern and looked to the walls. There was something scary about the illustrations. Something... familiar about them. I suddenly remembered. The illustrations depicted my vision! I saw six Toa. One of which separated from them and smote two of the Toa. The remaining three Toa combined powers and killed the evil Toa. Then, one of the Toa sacrificed his or her energies and became a Turaga, with six stones around her. The stones were given to six Matoran. The Matoran became Toa, all of them in a circle with a carving and a word in the middle: VAHI ''I knew that Vahi was the Matoran word for 'time'. My theory-forming mind conjured up the possibility that this was the story of the Turaga, but one thing was off; in the illustration, ONE Toa became a Turaga, but there are TWO. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I tried to hide, but it was no use. ''"Vrail? What are you doing here?" ''I stood up, seeing that the voice belonged to Turaga Kulia. ''"Umm... I..." ''"Rest easy. You shouldn't be here. Here, use this," she handed me an orb. "Rub it and you will be teleported back to Le-Ouir." ''"Yes, Elder. Sorry for trespassing." I rubbed it and was teleported to Le-Ouir, just like Turaga Kulia said I would be. I ran home, eager to write this entry. '' Category:Chronicles of Ouir Nui